Undine
Undine is the Spirit of Water. She is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Appearance Undine has the appearance of a 17 year old girl with pale white skin. Her hair is teal and long, and her eyes are pewter blue with silver pupils. She is of below average height with a slender build, wearing a blue top, white shorts, and silver shoes. She has an ancient dress, called the Oceans' Gown, that she wore before shirking her duties. It appears silken, and flows with the currents of all the oceans. Its material an amalgamation of multiple oceanic artifacts, including a rope from Ran's net, one of Charybdis' teeth, one of Tiamat's blood vessels, and one of Mami Wata's serpents. Now she only wears it when she's being forced to appear before her subordinates. Personality She is a serious person, but has become a bit more lax and carefree over the centuries. A bit too much of a procrastinator. She cares deeply for animals and others... Although she does seem to prioritize her brothers and sister more than anything else. Abilities Undine sings and dances to control the movements of water, and using a special ceremony she can summon a flood. Depending on her emotions water will freeze or boil. And of course, she can breath underwater. Subordinates Queen Laurrei - Queen of the Selkies. Bound to Undine's orders by the Seven Seas Accords. Kuzenbo - King of the Kappa. Bound under the Freshwater Accords. Lord Anhern '''- King of Kelpies. Bound under the Freshwater Accords. '''The Oceanids - Bound under the Seven Seas Accords. Father Architeuthis - Abbot of the Sea Monks. Jenny Greenteeth '- Sister of Peg Powler, suspected to have returned to her wicked habits during Undine's long absence. '''Peg Powler '- Sister of Jenny Greenteeth, suspected to have returned to her wicked habits during Undine's long absence. 'Nellie Longarms '(Fate Unknown) - The sister of Jenny Greenteeth and Peg Powler. The greater lack of humanity's memories and fears compared to her sisters caused her to become far weaker, and she is presumed to have been killed by the Legend Hunter. 'Beck '- A young Nacken and the only of Undine's castle servants to stay with her throughout her era of negligence. The stable-boy, he is kindly but lazy, and has an enchanted violin that he will occasionally play to entertain the horses. Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Good old Water, Dancing, Singing, Music, Her Family, Azul, and Seals (she thinks they're cute.) ''Dislikes'' Her brother Salamander's opinions, the Cold, Plastic Bottles, Thunderstorms, and Jazz music (It gives her migraines.) Relationships [[Gnome|'''Gnome]] - One of her brothers, the Spirit of Earth. He can a be a bit rough towards her sometimes, but she knows this silent protector cares for her deeply. He can walk through the earth as though it were air. [[Salamander|'Salamander']] - One of her brothers, the Spirit of Fire. Undine and Salamander bicker constantly and have a burning rivalry over most everything they do. They tend to avoid each other whenever possible, but they are still family and have no choice sometimes. For the centuries that he was stuck on Mars, she's grown complacent, and hasn't done much of her work. [[Sylph|'Sylph']] - Her sister, the Spirit of Air. Undine is closest to Sylph than any of her other siblings. Sylph, tired of waiting, has recently been scolding Undine for ignoring her job for centuries, and allowing her subordinates to start going out of control. [[Azul Puro|'Azul Puro']] - A boy she brought back from drowning in Brazil. She fell in love with him, and when he drowned she selfishly transformed him into a spirit so she could have him with her. However, she's seems unable to get him to respond to her feelings at all, and he works for her instead of being her partner like she had wanted. He uses his skills to be her guard, fighting on her behalf. [[Phoenix Nova|'Phoenix Nova']] - She is the one who comforted Phoenix after the fall of Atlantis. She has pledged to herself to watch over the boy, as she worries for his safety, like a mother watching her child. Recently she's been acting more like the child though. She gave Phoenix an orb that can summon her if needed, and the fact that he has only used it once in the centuries after she gave it to him kind of hurts her feelings a bit. [[Lady Yemenja|'Lady Yemenja']] - An old friend of Undine's. While they were originally in rather frequent contact, after Undine's disappearing act, their communication stopped. Undine is hopeful with her new return, but is concerned about having disappointing Lady Yemenja due to the length of time Undine has been gone. [[Gill|'Gill']]' '- Undine is rather suspicious of this particular finfolk. She is rather worried about how he seems to know almost nothing of her history with his people. A fact that makes her rather concerned about the rest of her affiliated people. While she initially tried to use Gill's advances to make Azul jealous, this quickly failed. She actively avoids Gill whenever possible, as she holds no such feelings for him. Miscellaneous Blood Type:......Pure Water Birthday: February 29 Zodiac: Pisces Trivia * Undine is based on the spirit of the same name, named as the elemental spirit of water by the physician, occultist, and alchemist Paracelcus. * The way Undine dances to control water is based on water's fluidity, and her emotional state is due to the strong belief that the element of water is tied to emotions. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers Category:No Center Category:Siblings Category:Sea characters Category:Power users Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Rescuers Category:Elemental Category:Water